Sweet & Sour
by yitzuliao
Summary: "Mengapa kau menyukaiku?" orang itu bertanya. "Apakah perlu ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?" jawab seorang lainnya.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Di dunia ini, manusia terbagi menjadi dua golongan; ekstrovert dan introvert; hangat dan dingin; peduli dan tak acuh, manis dan asam; dan lain sebagainya.

Yaya Yah adalah salah satu manusia dengan sifat di opsi pertama. Ia hangat, ramah kepada semua orang, dan ekstrovert. Yaya adalah murid teladan dengan segala julukan; murid terbaik, si sekretaris OSIS, dan sebagainya. Asal tak berurusan dengan pelanggaran sekolah dan tetek bengek lainnya selama di kawasan SMP Pulau Rintis, Yaya akan menjadi perempuan yang sangat manis.

Berbeda 180 dengan Boboiboy Halilintar. Halilintar (atau yang kerap disebut Kak Hali oleh dua saudara kembarnya; Taufan dan Gempa) adalah salah satu manusia dengan sifat pada opsi kedua. Ia dingin, tak acuh, introvert, hingga terkadang menyebarkan aura membunuhnya hanya agar siswa lain tak mendekatinya. Halilintar suka sendirian. Walau ia sering memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan karate ataupun bidang hitung-hitungan, bukan berarti menjadikannya salah satu murid teladan. Masalah yang disebabkan olehnya tak kalah banyak, salah satunya adalah sering berkelahi dengan siswa lain.

Kata orang, pasangan yang cocok adalah pasangan yang memiliki banyak kesamaan. Namun bagaimana bila dua orang ini membangun kisahnya sendiri dengan berbagai perbedaan yang ada?

" _Kenapa kau menyukaiku_?"

" _Apakah perlu ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang_?"

.~•~.

 **Coming Soon**

 **2019, yitzuliao.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan di Pagi Hari Itu

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat saat melihat gerbang SMP Pulau Rintis sudah terlihat beberapa meter di depannya. Sementara mulutnya tak henti merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya terlambat.

' _Padahal kan hari ini harusnya aku mengatur barisan untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dasar Yaya bodoooh._ ' batin Yaya.

Langkah kaki kecil miliknya nyaris sampai di area sekolah tersebut hingga matanya melihat laki-laki yang memakai jaket hitam bercorak merah serta topi hitam dengan lambang petir di depannya. Yaya menghentikan langkahnya lantas terperanjat sesaat, degup jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring dengan pemuda itu yang makin dekat ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, pemuda dengan nama Halilintar itu hanya berjalan santai. Terlambat adalah kebiasaannya. Jadi ia sudah tak mempermasalahkan omelan guru, toh para guru juga sudah cukup lelah untuk memberinya hukuman. Yang ia herankan sekarang adalah keberadaan seorang siswi dengan kerudung pink yang sedang termangu menatap dirinya. Entah hanya pemikirannya saja atau memang gadis itu sengaja membiarkan dirinya terlambat, bahkan ketika gerbang sudah tertutup, gadis itu tetap diam saja di tempat.

Semakin dekat, Halilintar menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Yaya. Siswa teladan yang bahkan tak pernah terlambat dan membuat pelanggaran. Namun kini justru berada di luar gerbang sekolah hanya bersama dengannya.

' _Masa iya dia kerasukan_ ' Batin Halilintar.

Ketika Halilintar tiba di hadapan Yaya, ia mencoba menyadarkan Yaya dengan cara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu. Membuat Yaya tersadar lantas meminta maaf karena ia melamun.

"Ah, lebih baik kita masuk sebelum ter..." Baru saja Yaya membalikan badannya, mengajak Halilintar untuk memasuki gerbang, ia pun tersadar bahwa gerbang sudah ditutup.

"Maaf Nona, gerbangnya sudah ditutup," ujar satpam yang menjaga gerbang.

Yaya menghela nafasnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa malu menjalari dirinya seiring dengan warna merah yang merambat naik ke pipinya yang putih.

Sementara itu, Halilintar tersenyum tipis melihat sikap gadis di sebelahnya.

.~•~.

Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, Yaya dan Halilintar diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Yaya cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, menghindari bertemu muka dengan Halilintar.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Yaya segera menghampiri Ying yang melambaikan tangannya; menandakan dimana ia harus duduk untuk setahun kedepan.

Namun, alih-alih kursi di sebelah Ying yang ia dapatkan, ia justru mendapatkan dua kursi kosong di depan Ying.

"Katanya kamu mau duduk denganku kan, Ying? Kok aku malah ditempatkan di depanmu?" Protes Yaya.

"Ya kamu kelamaan, padahal sudah kutunggu dari tadi, tapi kamu nggak datang juga. Waktu Gopal bilang mau duduk denganku ya aku terima saja, aku juga nggak enak menolaknya," jelas Ying.

Yaya menghela nafas. Benar juga _sih_ ini memang salahnya.

"Oh iya, kamu tadi terlambat ya, Yaya?" tanya Ying. Yaya mengangguk malu.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa?" Ying terkejut. Dalam hati, Yaya sudah misuh-misuh tentang betapa bawelnya seorang Ying.

 _Masa iya aku harus bilang kalau aku terlambat karena Halilintar? Kan nggak mungkin._ Panjang umur, oknum yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Yaya tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas. Menyebarkan aura gelap sambil memandang semua teman sekelasnya untuk satu tahun kedepan sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke kelas.

"Oh, Hali sekelas sama kita ya tahun ini," gumam Ying.

Yaya menoleh, kembali melihat Halilintar untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Degup jantung Yaya kembali meningkat. Seiring dengan kedatangan Halilintar yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Yaya baru saja mau menyapa Halilintar, namun guru mereka yang bernama Pak Zola segera masuk, mengenalkan dirinya sebagai wali kelas selama setahun kedepan, dan memulai pelajaran dengan metode yang anti mainstream.

"Ano... kenapa kau duduk di sampingku?" Tanya Yaya.

"Tinggal kursi ini yang tersisa," jawab Halilintar singkat, kemudian ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya.

"Hali, jangan tidur, pelajarannya sudah—"

"Berisik," potong Halilintar. "Bangunkan saja aku kalau sudah istirahat."

Yaya terdiam, lebih memilih patuh pada Halilintar.

Selama ia suka pada Halilintar, ia tahu Halilintar dingin.

Namun ia tak sangka bahwa Halilintar sedingin yang orang lain bicarakan.

.~•~.

Yaya tahu jam istirahat merupakan waktu untuk para siswa menghabiskan waktu luang di sela-sela pelajaran mereka. Ada yang bermain di lapangan, pergi ke kantin, atau sekedar membaca buku di perpustakaan. Yaya biasanya tidak pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu karena ia membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah. Namun yang Yaya tidak mengerti adalah mengapa seluruh siswa di kelasnya hanya menyisakan ia dan Halilintar yang masih tertidur di dalam kelas. Bahkan Ying juga pergi ke kantin bersama teman-teman perempuan lainnya, padahal biasanya ia membawa bekal.

Kebetulan, kah?

"Yaya, Hali, dipanggil Pak Zola tuh di ruang guru," seru seorang siswa kelas lain di depan pintu kelas kemudian ia segera pergi setelah memberi tahu amanat tersebut.

Yaya segera bangkit dari kursinya, namun bagaimana dengan Halilintar?

' _Haruskah aku membangunkannya?_ ' Batin Yaya.

Akhirnya setelah berperang dengan batinnya, Yaya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Halilintar juga. Awalnya Yaya hanya mengguncangkan bahunya, namun Halilintar tak kunjung bangun juga.

Nyaris menyerah, Yaya akhirnya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja miliknya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Halilintar dan memandangi wajah damai teman sebangkunya itu yang tengah tertidur. Halilintar terlihat sangat damai, berbeda apabila ia sedang berkelahi atau berada dalam lomba karate. Yaya jadi tidak tega membangunkannya.

Tiba-tiba Halilintar membuka matanya, menampilkan iris merah dengan pandangan tajam yang biasa ditakuti oleh orang-orang. Membuat Yaya menyadari bahwa jarak mereka terlampau dekat. Yaya buru-buru menarik dirinya, begitupula dengan Halilintar yang mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ano Hali..., itu tadi..."

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?" potong Halilintar.

"Aku tadinya mau membangunkanmu... kita dipanggil ke ruang guru oleh Pak Zola," Yaya mencoba menjelaskan walau gugup.

Halilintar menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Yaya dengar seluruhnya. Tapi sepertinya ia kesal karena tidurnya diganggu.

Oleh karena itu, Halilintar keluar dari mejanya dan berjalan mendahului Yaya. Sementara itu, Yaya yang melihatnya buru-buru mengejar Halilintar.

.~•~.

"Halilintar, kamu ini sudah sering sekali terlambat. Memangnya kamu mau di- _skors_?" Tanya Pak Zola. Halilintar tidak menjawab, hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Sementara itu, Yaya di sampingnya merasakan mulai ada aura gelap dari Halilintar. Ia tahu bahwa orang seperti Halilintar tidak suka diatur, makanya laki-laki itu benci jika berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kamu juga, Yaya. Tumben sekali terlambat, besok-besok jangan diulangi lagi," ucap Pak Zola lagi.

Yaya mengangguk, "baik pak."

Setelah itu, Yaya dan Halilintar diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas. Halilintar berjalan mendahului Yaya sambil menurunkan topinya, ia juga memasukan kedua lengannya di saku celananya. Sedangkan Yaya berusaha mengejar Halilintar yang berjalan semakin cepat di depannya.

"Halilintar," panggil Yaya ketika akhirnya ia bisa mengejar langkah Halilintar.

Halilintar berhenti, namun tak menoleh pada Yaya sedikitpun.

Sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi karena keadaan di lorong menuju kelas benar-benar sepi.

"Hali, apa kau kesal?" Tanya Yaya khawatir.

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Sementara itu, Yaya dapat melihat laki-laki di hadapannya menggenggam tangannya sendiri kemudian mengendurkannya.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, oleh karena itu aku—"

"Ya, aku kesal. Sekarang kau puas?" jawab Halilintar tanpa membalikkan badannya, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yaya.

Sementara itu, Yaya terdiam. Rasa sakit menjalari sekitar dada kirinya. Yaya tidak mengerti mengapa rasa sakit itu datang.

Padahal ia hanya peduli pada Halilintar, apa itu salah?

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
